Tobacco Control Program: Summary Scientific Goals The mission of the HDFCCC Tobacco Control (TO) Program is to reduce the burden of cancer caused by tobacco, locally, in the catchment area, and globally. This mission is advanced through robust Program themes reaching from the molecular level of tobacco-induced disease, to the physical and medical health effects of tobacco, to individual and community tobacco cessation efforts, and to policy and regulatory actions at state, national, and global levels. Theme 1: Biological determinants of tobacco-induced addiction and disease Theme 2: Social and behavioral determinants and interventions for tobacco addiction Theme 3: The tobacco industry as a disease vector and strategies to block it TO Program: Key Metrics Membership (9 departments, 4 schools) 28 Full 14 Associate 14 Cancer-relevant Funding (direct costs as of $9,353,958 05/31/2017) NCI $2,506,751 27% Peer-reviewed $4,804,645 51% Non-peer-reviewed $2,042,562 22% Cancer-relevant Publications (1/2012-7/2017) 492 Inter-programmatic 16 3% Intra-Programmatic 127 26% High-Impact 255 52% Accruals to Clinical Trials (2016) 7350 20 Therapeutic 0 0 Other Interventional 75 4 Non-interventional 7275 16